Still Alive
by Tauri888
Summary: The team deals with some shocking news while trying to rescue someone very important to them all.
1. Chapter 1

**I've edited this a little bit thanks to the lovely Jae Ar giving me a some advice. This is completely dialogue, think of it as one character doing all the talking. I will let you know which character is talking in the chapter. And ****I know, I know it's been done before and we may yet see how this story arc pans out on screen now Paget's pilot hasn't been picked up.**

**My take on Emily's return and done in a way I've not tried before.**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine. I would never have split up the family. Though thankfully someone has now realised that was a mistake.**

* * *

><p><span>Still Alive<span>

Chapter 1

JJ

It all happened so quickly I wasn't sure what was going on at first. You expect all the clichés, screeching tyres, a mothers scream, but there was none of that.

I was making some food; we were going to have a picnic that afternoon. Spence and Penelope were going to join us too. He'd been playing on the front yard with his Dad. I could hear them both yelling and laughing. The sun was out; it was a pretty warm day.

I heard Will come up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. We haven't done that since it happened. He told me to hurry up and get the food packed, Henry was waiting in the car and I was holding them up. I don't remember my reply, only that he was so happy so I grabbed the hamper and headed to the car.

That was when we knew something was wrong.

Henry's door was open so I teased Will about keeping Henry secure and how we were supposed to keep him safe. He frowned and said he had shut the door.

My heart felt like it had stopped.

We both rushed around to the now empty booster seat and I froze. Will was calling out, maybe he's just wandered into a neighbour's yard he said. I was just staring at the piece of paper left where my baby should be.

"I know she is alive. Bring her to me and I'll return your son"

I didn't need to see the four leaf clover on the bottom of the page to know who it was from.

Will wanted us to go straight to the police, but I knew I had to tell you first, Hotch. I know what I am asking of you, of them, and I know they are going to react badly but what choice do we have? We both know there are no better people than this team and I need them to help me find my son.

We need to tell them Emily Prentiss is still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>So please tell me what you think and If you think I should continue with this story. I tend to write 3rd person one shots rather than 1st person chaptered stories so any input is greatly appreciated.<strong>

**Tauri888**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for you all to get into.**

* * *

><p><span>Still Alive<span>

Chapter 2

Hotch

I've called you all here today for a reason.

I just ask you give me a minute to speak then I will answer your questions.

I don't know how you will react to what I am going to tell you.

That's not true; I can profile each and every single one of you and tell you exactly how you will react. But I don't expect you to understand, not yet. Not until this is over and we can try and move past this.

I've spent so many years with you all that we are all family. You have helped me through the worst event in my life and I am a better man for knowing you all. That was why I was hesitant at first, but I knew this was the best course of action for everyone. It would protect all of us and for a time we were safe. But now one of the family has been attacked and we need to do all we can to help her.

Ian Doyle has taken JJ's son and demanded we hand over someone in his place.

We need to concentrate on finding Doyle. We have to profile what his next move will be and where he is likely to be hiding.

I told myself at that would be the end of it and we could move on after Boston. I never anticipated how resilient he could be. We all knew at the time Doyle was a psychotic killer with a need to destroy the families of others because of the one he lost.

I can't apologise enough, and I know that an apology won't cut it with some of you at the minute but right now that isn't our biggest concern.

After Boston, we gave her three new identities that would keep her safe while she looked for Declan. I'm speaking with my contacts at Interpol and Secret Services and I believe she was successful in her search. We can use this as leverage if we need to. Their flight from Switzerland should land in about two hours time.

What I'm trying to tell you is that Emily Prentiss is still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I get happy when I see emails about my work.<strong>

**Tauri888**


	3. Chapter 3

Still Alive

Chapter 3

Rossi

I understand what you did.

It was huge risk and a massive sacrifice. It almost paid off. Don't worry about them; they'll deal with it in their own way.

I know what you're thinking Aaron. How can I lead the team now, they won't trust me anymore. They still trust you, they are just pissed that they weren't in on the secret. They will deal with their anger and frustration and they will move on.

If I'm honest, I had my suspicions. You were inconsolable after Haley died and you locked yourself in your office for days after JJ was forced out. But Emily, you put on your brave stoic soldier face and you comforted your team. I was too blinded by my own grief at the time to really notice it.

You wouldn't bring up her name in conversation, tried to change the subject when she did come up. Avoidance of the real issue. The guilt would have eaten you up eventually or one of you would have made a mistake. Referred to her in the present tense, something small, but us profilers we notice these things.

I'll keep my eye on Reid. He's not taken this very well. We both know how close he is to JJ and Henry, he's devastated his Godson is missing and feels betrayed by the people he calls his family. This is causing him to feel guilty because deep down, he knows you both were doing the right thing and he wants to find Henry.

We'll get him Aaron. Just like Foyet, we will bury him. This team is the best and it needs its leader. Garcia is tracking the movements of some of his known associates; one of them will lead us to him.

And when we do we can put this team back together.

Then we can deal with the fact that Emily Prentiss is still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Tauri888**


End file.
